Prisoners of love
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Stephanie and Phil are dating but what happens when he breaks up with her for the wwe? Find out in "Prisoners of love"  one shot for Stephnexus I hope you like it girl


**So this is a oneshot for Stephnexus i hope you enjoy it girl.**

Well my name is Stephanie and I used to date Phil Brooks aka CM Punk but that was before he dumped me because he got into the wwe.

**Flashback**

I was in the bedrrom waiting for Phil.

"Hey babe" I said when he came in.

"Hey" Phil said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Look we need to talk Steph" Phil said.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"We need to break up Steph" Phil said looking away from me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I got my chance i'm joining the wwe" He said.

"That's great Phil" I said.

"I know" He said.

"But why are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Because it just wouldn't work between us" He said.

"What do you mean Phil?" I asked.

"I will always be on the road Steph I wouldn't have a lot of days off and you deserve someone who would be there when you need them and not someone who is on the road nonstop" He said.

Tears were falling from my eyes "We can make it work Phil i love you please don't leave me" I begged.

Phil walked up to me and hugged me "I love you too Steph i always will don't forget that but this is for the best" He said.

"Please Phil" I said crying.

"I'm sorry Steph" He said.

"So your not happy anymore?" I asked.

"I never said that it just wouldn't work with be being on the road all the time" He said.

"We can make it work Phil please don't leave" I said crying.

He reached up to wipe the tears away but I turnrd my face away before he could.

"You want to leave me?" I asked.

"Yes but listen I never meant to hurt you baby and if we stay together then i'm going to end up hurting in the worst way" He said.

"How do you know that Phil?" I asked.

"Because I will get lonely and i'll end up cheating on you because i'll be on the road and you will be here and I can't do that to you. I love you more than you will ever know but this is what has to be done this is what's best for us " He said.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yea it is i'm sorry i love you don't forget that but it's for the best." He said.

I started crying and Phil walked over to me and hugged me.

"Shhh baby don't cry I love you please remember that i'm going to go i'll come back later for my stuff" He said.

He kissed me one last time and he left just like that. That night i cried and cried until I couldn't cry no more.

**End of flashback**

That was a few years ago now i'm a wwe diva and i'm engaged to wwe superstar Cody Rhodes. I finally got over Phil and moved on from him. I was walking around backstage but i bumped into someone.

"Sorry" They said.

"It's ok" I said.

"Stephanie? Is that you?" They asked.

I looked up and there stood Phil.

"Yea it's me Phil" I said.

"Wow you look great Steph what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm a diva" I said.

"Oh really? Thats great" He said.

"Yea it is" I said.

"Look Steph do you want to go get something to eat after the show or something?" He asked.

I thought about it I still love Phil but i'm engaged to Cody.

"Ok" I said.

"Great I have to go" Phil said..

"Ok" I said.

"Great seeing you again Steph see you later" He said.

"Ok" I said.

I started walking again. I was going to Cody's lookeroom. When i got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Cody say.

I walked in and Cody turned around.

"Hey baby" Cody said kissing me.

"Hey" I said.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"For the most part yea" I said.

"Whats wrong?" Cody asked.

"I ran into Phil on the way here" I said.

"Oh did he do anything?" Cody asked.

"No but I am going out with the girls tonight is that ok?" I said.

"That's fine Steph you know you are free to do anything you want" Cody said.

"Ok thanks babe" I siad.

"Your welcome I have to go my match is up next see you when i get back?" Cody said.

"Yea" I said.

Cody kissed me and walked out to his match.

A little while later Cody won his match and he came back to the loockeroom.

"Great job babe" I said kissing him.

"Thank you baby" Cody said.

"Your welcome" I said.

"So when are you meeting the girls?" Cody asked.

"Uhh right now I think" I said.

"Ok baby have fun" Cody said kissing me.

"Thanks babe I will" I said walking out the door.

I walked to the exit and saw Phil standing there.

"Hey Steph" Phil said.

"Hey Phil" I said.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea" I said.

Phil led me to his car he opened my door for me. He drove us to a little diner.

"How have you been Steph?" Phil asked once we were seated.

"I've been good you?" I asked.

"I've been ok" He said.

"Look Steph i'm sorry i broke up with you a few years ago I really miss you" He said.

"I miss you too Phil but i'm over you" I said.

"We had some really great times Steph we can't throw that away" Phil said.

"I didn't throw it away Phil you did not me" I said.

"I know I did but I want you back I realized that i should have never broke up with you I fell in love with you the first time I met you do you remember when we first met?" Phil said.

"How could I forget" I said.

Me and Phil met at the mall in the food court I bumped into him and we hit it off right away and a few weeks later we were dating.

"I love you Steph and I want you back we had a lot of good times and I can't let that go please Steph" Phil said.

"Look I still love you too Phil but we can't be together" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because i'm engaged to someone else" I said.

Phil looked shocked "To who?" He asked.

"To Cody" I said.

"Cody as in Cody Rhodes?" He asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Wow how long?" He asked.

"We have been engaged for a few months" I said.

"Oh" He said.

"Yea look I need to go" I said.

"Ok i'll take you back" He said.

"No it's ok i'll take a cab" I said walking out.

I tacked down a cab and I went back tot he hotel. When I went into my room I saw Cody in bed slepping. I changed and got into bed.

"Hey baby did you have fun?" Cody asked half asleep.

"Yea I did" I said.

"Good I love you" Cody said.

"I love you to" I said.

I hated lying to Cody about where I was but I don't htink he would be to happy about me going to dinner with Phil my ex boyfriend.

**A few weeks later**

It has been a few weeks since I seen Phil but he has kept sending me letters and stuff. Anyway I was in the divas lookerroom talking to my bestfriends Kelly and Melina when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Kelly said,

She came back a few seconds later with a stuffed dog with a letter attached to it.

"These are for you Steph" Kelly said handing them to me.

I opened the letter and read it. The letter said

_Dear Steph_

_I know you said you are engaged and everything but I still love you and I want you back I know I meesed up few years ago I should'nt have broken up with you and i wish i didnt but I want to give us another try please Steph_

_Love_

_Phil_

"Wow he sounds really sorry Steph" Melina said.

"I don't care Melina" I said.

"Why not?" Kelly asked.

"Because i'm getting married soon" I said.

"So you still love Phil" Melina said.

"No i'm over him i'm going for a walk" I said walking out.

I walked outside and sat against the wall and I heard footsteps coming.

"Hey Steph" I heard.

I looked up and saw Phil standing there with red roses in his hand.

"Hi Phil" I said.

"Have you gotten my notes and stuff i've sent to you?" He asked.

"Yea I have gotten them" I said.

"Good these are for you" He said handing me the roses.

"Why did you send them Phil? You know i'm getting married" I asked taking the roses.

"Yes i know but I still love you and I want you back" He said.

"I don't love you anymore Phil i'm over you I love Cody" I said.

"No you don't love Cody I know you don't you still love me just like I still love you" He said.

"No we are done Phil you left me you threw all the years we have been together away not me that was you and now years later you all the sudden want me back what did you think I was going to drop everything to be with you again and welcome you back with open arms it don't work like that Phil" I yelled.

"Calm down Steph no i didn't exspect you to drop everything and take me back because I knew you wouldn't not after the way I walked out on you but I did hope we could talk about this and work it all out and maybe you would take me back" He said.

"No Phil I can't you broke my heart when you left me and i've moved on I love Cody not you Phil yes I still love you but I can't give you a second chance i'm marrying Cody in a few weeks me and you are done end of story Phil so please just leave me alone please" I said crying a little.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"Yes it is Phil it's what I really want" I said.

"Ok then I will back off and leave you alone" He said.

"Thank you and please don't send me anymore flowers, stuffed animals or any more notes" I said.

"Ok I won't send you anything" He said.

"Thank you" I said.

I went to walk off but Phil grabbed my hand.

"I hope you and Cody are very happy together and i hope he treats you better than I ever did" He said.

"Phil you never treated me bad you always treated me like I was a queen you gave me the world you were the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for and I thank you for that but we were just not meant to be i'm sorry Phil" I said.

"Its ok I shouldn't have walked out on you just because I made it into the wwe I know we could've made it work but I guess I didn't want to try and I wish I did" He said.

"It's ok Phil here take these back" I said handing him the roses.

"No they are for you Steph" He said.

"I don't want them Phil" I said.

He sighed and took the flowers.

"Good bye Phil" I said.

"Good bye Steph I will always love you" He said leaning in to kiss me.

I turned my head.

"Don't Phil" I said.

"Right i'm sorry" He said.

I looked at him one last time and walked back into the arena. I started walking to Cody's lookeroom. I thought about Phil I still love him and I always will but I just can't get past the fact that he left me. I finally reached Cody's lookeroom and I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Cody yell.

"Hey babe" I said walking in.

Cody turned around.

"Hey baby" Cody said kissing me and I kissed him back.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked.

"Yea i'm ok" I said.

"No your not don't lie to me Steph" Cody said.

"It's nothing I just ran into Phil outside is all" I said.

"Oh are you ok? Did he do anything?" He asked.

"No well he did try and kiss me but that's it" I said.

"He did what?" Cody yelled.

"Calm down Cody he didn't kiss me I said he tried" I said.

"Ok I need to ask you something Steph" Cody said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you still love Phil?" He asked.

"No I don't I love you Cody" I said.

"Are you sure you do?" He asked.

"Yes I am postive that I love you" I said.

I walked up to him and kissed him. He responded to me fast. Cody lifed me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist he led us tot he couch and he laid me down and got on top of me.

"I love you too" Cody said.

Cody kissed down my neck he looked at me then he took my shirt off and kissed down my stomach and back up to my neck. I moaned when he hit my sweet spot I felt him smile and he started sucking and biting my neck I moaned again then he moved up to my lips and kissed me. He had my shorts off and was working on getting my panties off he almost had them off when there was a knock at the door.

"Cody 5 minutes until your match" They yelled.

Cody sighed and got off of me.

"i'll see you when i'm done baby" Cody said.

"Ok good luck" I said.

"Thanks baby" Cody said and kissed me then he left for his match. I was thinking that in 2 weeks I would be marrying Cody. Cody came back from his match we packed our stuff and left for the hotel hand and hand.

**2 weeks later: wedding day**

It was my wedding day and I was getting ready with Melina, Kelly, Eve and the Bella Twins.

"Are you ok?" Melina asked while she was doing my hair.

"Yea i'm ok" I said.

"You don't look ok" Brie Bella said while she and Nicki were doing my nails.

"Yea what's going on Steph?" Eve asked.

"Is it because of Phil?" Kelly asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Why are you marrying Cody if you still love Phil?" Melina asked.

"Because I love Cody Mel" I said.

"If you say so" Melina said.

"It's time" Kelly said.

I got up and walked to where my dad was standing. The wedding march started and I walked with my dad to where Cody was standing. We said our vowels and we said our I do's we were now husband and wife.

**Phil's POV**

Everyone was so happy. Everyone clapped as the bride and groom were prononced husband and wife. I got up and walked onto the balcany. I really lost her she is now Cody's wife she is Mrs. Rhodes now.

**Back to Steph**

I followed Phil onto the balcany.

"What are you doing here Phil?" I asked.

"I came to see if you really went through with this" He said.

"Phil I tiold you I loved Cody and I was going to marry him" I said.

"I know I just hoped that you wouldn't I love you still Steph and I miss you so much" He said.

"I still love you too Phil but i'm married now I love Cody you walked out on me Phil you blew your chance" I said.

"I know I wish I did thing differntly but I didn't and I regret walking out on you" Phil said.

"I told myself everyday that I didn't love anymore but no matter how much I told myself that the more I loved you and the more I missed you but I can't be with you again Phil you will find someone else someday" I said tears running down my face.

"I already did find someone and I fucked all that up nobody can compare to you Steph" He said.

"Phil we can't be together" I said.

"I know it's just..." Phil said.

"Just what?" I asked.

"That should be us Steph" Phil said.

"I know I wish it was to but you messed all that up" I said.

"I know I did" Phil said.

By this time Cody's brother and best man Dustin said "Well the bride and groom please come to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife"

"Go on your husbands waiting for you" He said.

"I can't" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Listen to the song" I said.

"Flying Without Wings"

[Shane:]

Everybody's looking for a something

One thing that makes it all complete

You'll find it in the strangest places

Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children

Some find it in their lover's eyes

Who can deny the joy it brings

When you've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

[Mark:]

Some find it sharing every morning

Some in their solitary lives

You'll find it in the words of others

A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship

The kind you cherish all your life

And when you know how much it means

You've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

So, impossible as it may seem

You've got to fight for every dream

'Cause who's to know which one you let go

Would have made you complete

[Shane:]

Well, for me it's waking up beside you

To watch the sunrise on your face

To know that I can say I love you

At any given time or place

[Mark:]

It's little things that only I know

Those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings

'Cause you're my special thing

I'm flying without wings

[Shane:]

And you're the place my life begins

And you'll be where it ends

[Mark:]

I'm flying without wings

And that's the joy you bring

I'm flying without wings

"It's our song I can't go in there and dance with Cody to this it just wouldn't be right" I said.

"Dance with me" Phil said.

Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Phil looked at me with so much love in his eyes and I just wanted to jump in his arms and run away with him but could I really do that Cody deserves a wife thats no in love with another man but I couldn't do that.

"Come with me" Phil said.

"I can't Phil" I said.

My mom came out and said that Cody was looking for me. She smiled at Phil she always liked Phil.

"Go your husband is waiting for you" He said.

"It's best that we stay friends" I said.

"Thats fine as long as you are still in my life" He said.

"I'm sorry Phil" I said.

"I know go on your husband is waiting for you" He said.

I looked at him and walked inside. I saw Cody and walked up to him.

"Why did you go through with this?" Cody asked.

"Because I love you" I said.

"No you don't you love Phil not me" Cody said.

"I love you Cody" I said.

"You love Phil and you want to go with him" Cody said.

Then it hit me that he saw what happened outside.

"Me and Phil are just friends" I said.

"You will be in love with him until the day you die Steph I can't compete with him not when it comes too you I can't" Cody said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Me to i'm sorry I wasn't him" Cody said giving me back the ring I just put on his finger not too long ago.

I sighed and walked back outside and saw that Phil was still there.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I don't know are you ok?" Phil said.

"I'm fine" I said.

"How come your not with Cody?" Phil asked.

"He's not my husband anymore" I said looking into the night sky.

"Why not?" Phil asked.

"Because he saw what happened out here with me and you and he knows I still love you and he said that he can't compete with you when it comes to me" I said.

"Ohh so do you want to give us another chance?" Phil asked.

"Yes I do" I said.

Phil leaned down and kissed me.

"Thank you so much for giving me another chance" Phil said spining me around.

"Your welcome" I said.

"I love you so much and I missed you so much" Phil said.

"I love you too and I missed you too" I said.

**Well there you go Stephnexus I hoped you liked it sorry it took a while but I had fun writing it and I own nothing by the way the song is "Flying without wings" by westlife and Stephanie belongs to stephnexus.**


End file.
